


I like talking to you, Stalker

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Future AU, Lumax, Tumblr Prompt, background mileven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: a prompt where Lumax meet at Mileven's wedding and are the only single people there ?- prompt from Tumblr





	I like talking to you, Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> It's set in the future and I guess it's kind of an au because Max and Lucas are only just meeting now. Mike and El met when she went to visit Will at college.

**1993**

  
Max watched from the sidelines as Mike and El danced together. She didn’t really know anyone there except a few friends from college, and of course El’s family - her adoptive dad Hop, Joyce and Will.

But as for Mike’s friends….well, they were interesting to say the least. Max had met Mike a few times and he was nice enough, a huge nerd, but kind of sweet. She could see why El liked him, she fell for all that nerdy dork stuff.

  
There was one that was stuffing his face at the buffet, completely unaware of the couple having their first dance. Max couldn’t remember his name - Dustin? She’d seen him earlier flirting hopelessly with a girl Max knew from college, and again with another at the bar, but neither were successful.

  
Then there was Will, El’s stepbrother. Mike had been his roommate in college and when El went to see Will, she was introduced to Mike. And now here they were 5 years later. Will was sweet, he was a really good artist and she got along well with him.

  
Another slow song came on, and Max watched as the dancefloor filled with couples. She was fine, she didn’t need a boyfriend. But one would be nice….She only felt bad at times like these, seeing everyone together. Was she lonely? Maybe? Mike and El were together a lot and it made her feel bad that she just didn’t have anyone for herself. And she knew it was stupid and she didn’t need a boyfriend to feel good about herself but sometimes it just sucked that she couldn’t find anyone.

“Hey,” A voice said, startling her. She turned to see another one of Mike’s friends. He had his hands in his pockets, but he was looking out at the couples on the dance floor.

  
“Um, hi?” Max looked at him, folding her arms.

  
“I didn’t mean to startle you.” He laughed, “I just noticed you stood here and -”

  
“And you thought you’d be prince charming and save the lowly maiden from looking stupid on the side of the dancefloor?”

  
“No,” he shook his head. “I just saw you across the room and I thought you could use someone to talk to. But whatever I can leave?”

  
“No, I mean, you can do whatever.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “You were watching me?”

  
He scoffed, “what? No…I just…” he couldn’t think of a good excuse. Truth was he’d seen her and he was looking for some kind of reason to talk to her and then his friends had left to dance - Dustin asking Mike’s sister as a joke but she took pity on him. Will jokingly dancing with his brother.

  
“Stalker.” She nodded, but a smile was appearing. “I’m Max.” She held out her hand and he shook it.

  
“Lucas.”

  
“You’re Mike’s friend huh?”

  
He looked over at Mike and El, so caught up in their own world. “Yeah, known him since middle school. You’re El’s friend?”

  
“Met in college. Maid of honour.” Max gave sarcastic jazz hands and sighed.

  
He laughed, shuffling his feet awkwardly. The slow song ended but then another started playing.

“Who even made this set list?” She grimaced. “Time after time? Did we need another cheesy love song?”

  
“You don’t like this song?” He started swaying along, pretending to sing along. “It’s a good song.”

  
She laughed, playfully shoving him. “You’re an idiot.” But she was smiling.

  
“Do you want to, you know, me and you?”

  
“Are you trying to ask me to dance, stalker?” she raised an eyebrow.

  
“I mean, if you…?”

  
“So smooth.” She laughed but grabbed his hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor. He was cute, and kind of funny.

  
He couldn’t dance but by the end of it they were in tears of laughter, deciding not to take it seriously.

  
They spent the rest of the night talking, Max telling him about how she used to skateboard.

  
“You did not make that jump!” Lucas cried out, lowering his fork of cake.

  
“I did too!” She laughed.

  
It had been so natural, they’d spent the whole night together. When it had gotten late Lucas had awkwardly asked for her number.

  
“I’ll call you then? Stalker.” She laughed. “I had fun, I like talking to you.”

  
“I like talking to you too, Mad Max.”


End file.
